Journey
by MandaB
Summary: IPod shuffle challenge. 10 random songs with drabbles about Puck and Rachel. Rated T for Language. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Take a Bow- Glee Cast**

She wasn't sure why she thought she could change him. He was the popular football quarterback; she was the Glee club drama queen. He dated the head cheerleader, and granted she cheated on him and got pregnant, but why would he truly choose her as his new girlfriend? She was just fooling herself into thinking that what they had was real. He never actually loved her like he claimed, he only loved the idea of her: someone to have around, someone to adore him, and be there when he wanted them. But he was more interested in changing her than actually being with her. He showed his "love" by never giving her an actual compliment. He did what he thought was a compliment by hiding his attacks at her style and behavior in words that could be sorta considered as loving words.

Too bad for him, she wised up, and its over now.

**Just a Dream- Nelly**

He didn't know why this girl affected him the way that she did. He was Puck for fucks sake. He doesn't get attached, and he sure as hell doesn't date crazy ass chicks like Berry. But for some reason, lately she is all that he can think about. He can't believe that she's still with that Frankenteen bag of douche that is his best friend. Yeah they're good friends, but seriously, the dude doesn't know how to treat a girl. He never has a straight nice word for Rachel, and is constantly trying to change her. Yeah she is annoying as hell- that crazy rambling shit she does makes him want to stab his ear drums out sometimes- but she is great in her own way. And she totally did not deserve to be left at a tree lot in the middle of winter. With the way she dresses, it's a fucking miracle that she didn't freeze to death.

Puck knew that Finn did not deserve Rachel, and he wanted her back. Crazy or not, she deserved better, and Puck could give her better.

**Ice Ice Baby- Vanilla Ice**

It's a cliché, she knows this. But for some reason, early 90's pop music never fails to put her in a good mood, and she just KNOW that it could do the same for Noah. Who can't hear a song with such a catchy beat, remember the familiar lyrics and not be happier? No one, this is one thing that Rachel was absolutely sure of. Noah had been in a bad mood lately, though she had no idea why. It had started roughly a week ago, after he had picked her up from the tree lot. He seemed irritated to be there, and even though she had apologized profusely for bothering him saying that she should have just walked, it did not seem to alter his mood. When he dropped her off at her house, he informed her that from then on he would be giving her rides to and from school, because "It's too fucking cold to be walking anywhere." She really did hate his profanity, but it was starting to bother her less and less because that is how Noah is, and she didn't want him to change who he was.

When he picked her up that morning for school, she was beaming as she climbed into his truck with the CD she had made. She said nothing as she slipped the CD into the player, and it was suddenly filled with pop music. "Berry, what the fuck is this?" he asked her. "Noah, just shut up and listen. Pop music brings good moods, it's a proven fact." Rachel replied. Puck shut his mouth, and with a small smile he started the drive to school. Maybe with all the time they have been spending together he was rubbing off on her just a bit, and that made him feel better. Let Rachel think it was the music.

**Closer to the Edge- 30 Seconds to Mars**

Rachel Berry getting slushied was going to be a thing of the past if he had to personally kick the ass of every football and hockey player in the whole fucking school. Yes he had started the trend in Freshman year, but damn it he was immature then and its time to grow up. He started the whole thing and he was going to end it right now. He was keeping good on his promise to be nicer to Rachel, and this was just going to further show her that he cared.

Rachel was quite surprised at the recent turn of events. She had brought her usual spare set of clothes into school Monday as usual, and those same clothes had been in there for nearly a week now. She had yet to be slushied at all, and though she didn't miss it, she was certainly confused by it. When walking to English with Noah, she mentioned it in passing, and was surprised to see him smile. As he put his arm around her he told her, "Babe, the slushie thing is a thing of the past. No one will slushie you ever again, or they have to face the Puckersaurus." With this Rachel leaned into him and continued the walk to class. They were nothing official, just good friends, but it did make her happy to know that he cared so much about her.

**Faithfully- Journey**

Rachel Barbara Berry did not scare easily. She has claimed her stake on the limelight since her first dance competition at the age of 3. But one thing that did scare her was Noah Puckerman. Not him as a person, but him as a relationship person. "Berry the amount of crazy going on in your head would give that wheelchair guy with the funny voice a fucking migraine." That's what Noah would say if he could hear her internal monologue. She knows all too well of his reputation, girls like to talk. He swears to her that he has changed, and that he cares for her. She knows that he would be faithful to her, but that doesn't mean that she isn't afraid of being hurt. Finn had said the same thing hadn't he? Finn had professed his love for her right before performing at Regionals, and yet not even six months later they were over. She couldn't handle the heartbreak of another relationship ending badly. Rachel is close friends with Noah, something she didn't have with Finn first. If things ended badly she would be heartbroken and lose her best friend. The idea made her more scared than anything in her life so far.

But she was going to give it a shot.

**Raise Your Glass- Pink**

To say the school had been surprised by their relationship would be the understatement of the fucking century. Puck and Rachel? No one had seen it coming. To see the Glee club's reaction you would have thought it was a bigger scandal than Babygate and Kurt's issues with that hulk of an asshole hockey player. Nothing was said to their faces of course, because everyone knew that you don't fuck around with Puck and now by association Rachel. The two of them were happy together, and that was all that mattered to him. If his girl was happy, he was happy. And she was making him a better person because of it. Finn acted like Puck had run over his dog, but it was his own damn fault. If he had known how to treat a woman in the first place, he wouldn't have lost her.

But damn Puck was glad he lost her.

**Better Than Me- Hinder**

Rachel was going places. This was as obvious to Puck as the sun being bright, or his mom coming to convince him to go to Temple. Rachel was going to be in New York after high school, being a big shot actress, while he was going to be stuck as a Lima Loser.

Or so he thought.

Rachel apparently refused to listen to his claims of her being able to do better than him. According to her, he was just not tapping into the enormous amount of potential locked inside him that she knew he possessed. Once he deciphered what she was saying, he called bullshit. But when she got that look of determination on her face, he knew better.

Saying she helped him tap into his potential was a nice way of saying that she kicked his ass into gear. He got better grades, he didn't drink as much, and was much more careful where laws were involved. By the end of junior year, he had all A's and B's, a clean juvie record and college was becoming an option. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to get out of this town too.

**Escape- Enrique Iglesias**

She was getting nervous about her relationship with Noah. She was falling in love with her boyfriend. Not the same way she though she loved Finn, that had merely been infatuation. But she felt that she was truly falling in love with Noah. He understood her crazy moments, and would simply kiss the top of her head and tell her it wasn't a big deal. When she got nervous about performances, he would squeeze her hand and tell her to kick ass. When she was upset, he was always there with a hug, kiss and glass of water. Noah knew Rachel, and she loved him for it.

Apparently he felt the same way as her. If you had told her 7 months ago that she was going to be dating Noah Puckerman and that he would say "I love you" first, she would have thought you were crazier than her. But he did, and when she said it back, she had never spoken truer words.

**First Date- Blink 182**

Fuck. Puck never was good at this anniversary shit. Probably because he had never had one with someone. Noah Puckerman was not the relationship type of person. At least not before Rachel. And now, he was most certainly a relationship person, he fucking loved his girl. He knew things like anniversaries were important to Rachel, and he sure as hell couldn't fuck up their one year. He was going to have to do something epic, romantic and bad ass. He just had to figure out what first.

Rachel had never had a more fantastic anniversary in her life. Granted it was her first major anniversary, so she really had nothing to compare it to, but Noah had out done himself. Their night was full of revisiting their firsts: playing putt putt like their first date, playing on the playground at the park where they had their first kiss, watching the movie they first saw together at his place, looking at stars on the hood of his truck at the airport where he first said I love you. When they pulled into the upscale restaurant, Rachel wasn't sure where they were and had no idea what first occurred here.

When Puck said it was the place where they would have dinner for their first and future anniversaries, Rachel fell more in love with the incredible man that was hers.

**If Today Was Your Last Day- Nickelback**

Picking up his entire life and moving to a huge ass city like New York was not something Noah Puckerman ever thought he would do. But when his girlfriend got accepted into NYU's drama department, he'd be damned if he was going to lose her. It's not that he didn't trust Rachel, its that big city he didn't trust to take care of his girl. He didn't mention applying to NYU to Rachel, because he didn't think getting his life together half way through junior year would be enough to get him in.

When he received his acceptance letter, she was the first one he told. She was ecstatic for him, and immediately started planning what dorm they should live in, and class schedules, and he didn't know what else. Because Puck wasn't thinking about anything but the fact that he was doing it; he was changing his whole life to follow the girl he loved. And not one thing worried him about it. He knew was a major ordeal to some people, but for Puck it made as much sense as breathing. He loved this girl and he would not risk losing her to distance. Puck was moving to New York with Rachel, and they were going to make it.

A/N: I haven't written anything in years, so be gentle with the review please :).


End file.
